


PECKISH

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Series: AMUSEMENT PARK MERRIMENT, OR MISERIES [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen said that Dean's enjoyment of food came from him, a one-off that blossomed into an ongoing joke with the writers. I'm continuing the tradition!</p>
            </blockquote>





	PECKISH

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Cas watched as Dean downed another funnel cake.

"Amazing."

"What?" Dean bit into a caramel apple.

"I don't understand how you can eat so much! Six hotdogs, eight, no, nine funnel cakes, two cheeseburgers – "

"Three cheeseburgers." The hunter crammed in a stuffed pickle.

Cas groaned. "Not to mention four doughnuts and five beers!"

"Maybe because I'm not a little girl." Dean grinned at him widely, potato chip crumbs falling from his mouth.

Cas sighed and looked away at the not-so-subtle reference to the unfortunate Tilt-a-Whirl incident. "Can't we just leave now?"

"Not until I find me a deep-fried Twinkie."


End file.
